Body Heat
by Chandelured7
Summary: Warning: Lemons! Maylene and Lucas get stranded in the middle of a harrowing blizzard. With no other options, the two decide to take drastic measures to stay warm...and might even learn some things about each other's bodies. HardAsDiamondShipping Lucas/Maylene. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_Chandelured7:_ My first fic! Any constructive criticism is appreciated. :)

* * *

"Oh, Lucas!"

Lucas heard a familiar voice behind him as he was trekking through Route 217. The mountains and trees glistened in the frozen tundra, covered by the blanket of snow, with no intentions of melting anytime soon. Even in the spring, the path making up Sinnoh's northern half was not to be taken lightly.

"Maylene?!" Lucas exclaimed. "It's been a while!"

"Right? So, um, are you on your way to Snowpoint City?" Maylene asked, just catching up with him.

"Yep!" he replied enthusiastically. "I'm on my way to earn my seventh Badge."

"I'm on my way, too." She couldn't help but let out a grin at his confidence. "I'd Fly there if I could, but I'm walking for my training."

"Wait, you _walked_ all the way here? How are you not freezing?" Lucas asked, incredulous. Maylene was wearing her usual outfit—a leotard, fingerless gloves, and sweatpants, all while barefoot. Compared to Lucas, bundled up in his white scarf wrapped in the middle of his layered winter jacket, saying she was underdressed was an understatement.

"It's no problem! I'm used to the cold because I always go out lightly dressed," she assured him.

"You'll catch a cold."

"Achoo!" she sneezed, immediately after Lucas warned her.

"See?"

"That was nothing. It's fine! I'm not c-cold at all," she said, trying to hold back her shivering as the weather seemed to get even colder. There was no way she was going to turn back now when Snowpoint was only less than a day's walk away. The realization that Maylene wasn't going to give in and ask for help dawned on Lucas, who was hardly surprised. Maylene may not have been sure about her own strength in the past, but if there was one thing Lucas could count on her for, it was that she was stubborn enough to never give up.

"Well…alright," he sighed, resigned. Maylene bid him farewell for now as she decided to walk on ahead, thanking him for the concern. Lucas later followed the same path, after making sure his Pokémon were healthy enough to proceed.

Little did they both know that the latter half of Route 217 was infamous for its frequent blizzards. Bright whiteness was all that could be seen as Lucas struggled to walk through the storm. He began to sink a bit as the snow got deeper. He then fell on his knees, exhausted. The piercing winds started to feel like glass shards scratching his face.

Lucas was about to collapse until he heard a muffled cry for help. _Maylene!_ He mentally cried. _I shouldn't have let her walk ahead on her own!_ With his remaining strength, he pushed himself back up and tried to find her. Struggling to move forward, he fell in another snow pit. Trying to escape, he felt someone underneath him.

"Maylene!" he tried to yell over the storm. "Try to stay with me!"

Maylene was barely conscious at this point. Her eyes met with Lucas's, barely open, as she tried to mouth a response. She ceased to move afterwards. "It's going to be okay! I'll get us out of here!" Lucas said, trying to stay optimistic. He carried her on his back, hoping the worse hasn't happened.

He climbed out and walked for what felt like eternity. His drive to save her was all that was keeping him from going under. Lucas began to lose hope as his grip on Maylene began to slip.

Suddenly, a faint brown shape in the distance crossed his eyes. _No. It couldn't be._ He must have been seeing things. Lucas continued onward, hoping his apparent mirage was real.

It was. A cabin. And behind it, a frozen rock surrounded by tall grass. He was surprised to find the door unlocked and quickly shut it before settling in.

"It's…empty…" he muttered under his breath. The cabin wasn't that much warmer than the elements outside, but it was hospitable enough for the both of them. It contained only one room—a bed to the side, and just a sink and cabinet on opposite corners in the back, with a table and cushions adjacent to it in the middle of the room. The only source of light came from the two windows on both sides of the door. He settled Maylene on the bed, both their clothes sopping wet now that the snow on them had melted a bit.

Lucas noticed he had stopped shivering, when he had been for most of the walk here. Fearing hypothermia, he looked around if there were any extra clothes in the one cabinet in the room.

 _Just my luck. Empty_.

In desperation, he stripped down to his boxers, placing the rest of his outfit on the table. It was best he kept his Pokémon in his Poké Balls to spare them from the cold as well. Especially since none of them were Fire-types. He turned to Maylene and checked her pulse. _Still unconscious._ She was out in the blizzard longer than Lucas had. He didn't have any choice at this point.

Lucas took off her gloves. He then murmured an apology and took off her sweatpants, still completely drenched, and squeezed some of the water out over the sink. _She didn't bring any Poké Balls?_ Lucas thought. After placing them near his clothes to dry, he hesitantly took off her leotard, doing his best not to stare at her private areas. When he reached the bottom, he let out a surprised gasp when he glanced and saw she wasn't wearing any panties.

He tried to burn any thoughts of what he just saw from his mind and set her leotard down to dry with the rest of their clothes. Still freezing, he wanted to make sure Maylene was okay over everything else. He tucked her under the blanket, making sure she was wrapped completely around it. The blanket was more of a light sheet, but beggars can't be choosers.

Seeing her lay asleep, Lucas's cheeks couldn't help but grow a light red seeing her snooze soundly. With nothing for him to use to keep warm, he simply lay by the side of the bed, curled and huddled on the floor. He gazed out the window, the blizzard having gotten even stronger since they found shelter.

All that could be seen was whiteness. He just hoped she was okay.

"Wh…What happened…?"

Lucas snapped out of his gaze at the blizzard hearing Maylene's voice. He had ended up passing what felt like hours in a daze trying to keep his mind off the cold. He sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said, leaning up from the floor to face her.

"Where am I…?" she asked, still feeling hazy. She felt a bit of a draft inside her blanket, as if something was missing. "Wait…" She immediately put two and two together and jolted up with a start. " _Where are my clothes?!_ "

Lucas quickly turned away and covered his eyes. When she realized she had inadvertently revealed her bare chest to him when she jumped up, she blushed and quickly covered herself back up. "Th-they're over there…" Lucas pointed to the table where both their clothes were laid. He was worried Maylene would think of him as a total creep for stripping her down like that. He grimaced as he tried his best to give an explanation.

"I found you knocked out in the storm. I carried you all the way to this cabin, but by then, our clothes were soaked, so I… I-I…" he trailed off, embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I was really worried you weren't going to make it, and there weren't any extra clothes around, and—"

"It's okay," Maylene said, consoling him.

Lucas took a deep breath, calming down, but he wasn't sure if he had heard her right. "Wh-what?"

"It's okay. You did what you had to do for us to make it okay," she gave him a reassuring smile as she continued. "And I should be the one that's sorry. I was the one that took the risk going ahead when that huge blizzard was about to hit. Normally, I can take the cold, but that snowstorm was way worse than anything I've faced before."

"So, how about explaining everything from the beginning? And less panicky this time?" she asked jokingly.

Lucas faced her and told her everything that had happened. He also assured her that he hadn't peeped too long at anything he wasn't supposed to see. Maylene chuckled at how uptight he sounded over that last detail. She appreciated his honesty, and she felt how concerned he must have been for her when she was out cold.

"I understand now. If I was still in my clothes now, still drenched like that... I'd probably be facing severe hypothermia. Especially if they froze... Thank you, Lucas."

Lucas felt less guilty of his actions now. With the weight off his shoulders, the cold began to settle in on his body again. He began to shiver now that his senses were in-tune with his surroundings once again. "Lucas, are you okay?" she asked.

Maylene was surprised to see him shiver for the first time they were here. Then, she realized that Lucas had sacrificed his own warmth to keep her safe. He must have been freezing, having to huddle in his underwear with nothing to keep him warm.

"I-it's fine," he said. "I… I think I'm actually used to this weather by now."

"Please. Now _you'll_ catch a cold," she teased.

"Achoo!" he sneezed.

"See?"

Lucas's shivering began to worsen. He went to check their clothes. He had lost track of time sitting down that it pained his arms and legs to get up, having been scrunched in the same position for so long. "Still drenched," he sighed.

Maylene moved over slightly on the bed. "Here," she said, patting the other side. "You need to stay warm, too."

The bed looked like it was clearly made for one person, with only just enough room for Lucas to fit in comfortably. Not to mention that there was only one pillow. Lucas blushed, embarrassed. "A-are you sure?" he stuttered. "There's barely enough room for the both of us…"

"It's okay," she said, blushing as well. "We both have to make it out of here alive. You've already gotten weaker from being out bare like that. Besides…" she paused, her blush growing a shade deeper. "It'll be easier to stay warm with the both of us sharing body heat."

Lucas gave in and reluctantly got into bed next to her, wrapping the blanket around him carefully. "Better?" she asked sweetly, making eye contact. Lucas nodded, unable to speak. His heart was racing. He had never heard her voice from this close before. The two of them were much closer to each other than they had realized.

"We should get some rest. This blizzard doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon," she yawned, turned to the other side of the bed, and closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams, Lucas." Her drowsiness was contagious, as Lucas began to drift off as well, exhausted.

"Sweet dreams, Maylene."


	2. Chapter 2

Maylene and Lucas slept soundly—or at least, as soundly as anyone having to sleep next to their friend naked could. The two tossed and turned in their sleep. Maylene turned back around, facing Lucas, their bodies now millimeters away from each other. Lucas scrunched his legs inward, unintentionally pulling them in a sort of embrace.

Their breaths were visible in the cold air, subconsciously taking in each other's scent. Maylene began to feel something warm and hard growing between her legs, and quickly opened her eyes, now wide awake. Lucas had just begun to wake up as well, both just realizing how close their faces were from each other.

"AAHHHH!" they both screamed, embarrassed.

"Sorry!" Maylene apologized for moving so close to him in his sleep.

"N-no, I'm sorry!" Lucas apologized back for the same reason, hoping she hadn't noticed the hard-on he had gotten when he was asleep. He tried to cover it with the blanket, his face red as a Tamato Berry.

"I… I felt something weird between my legs…" she said, flustered. "Was that…?" She saw the bulge poking from the blanket and looked back up to Lucas. The look on his face was enough to answer her question.

The two had never seen anyone naked before. Maylene's initial confusion and embarrassment began to settle into curiosity, wanting to know what exactly poked at her private area and why. Lucas was still blushing, ashamed.

"I didn't know boys' private parts looked like _that_! Was it always that big?!" she asked.

"N-no… It started doing this on its own a long time ago…" he said.

Their heartbeats began to accelerate. They both knew they weren't supposed to be talking about _those_ parts to each other, let alone letting them touch each other.

"Can I see?" Maylene asked, wanting to know more. Her eyes were bright and eager, her face a light shade of red. She began to wonder how often they got big, and how boys would even fit it in their pants when it grew. It reminded her of a strange phenomenon she discovered with her own private part sometime ago.

Lucas mulled it over. No one else was around, and it's not like anyone would find out this happened. Besides, whether he had wanted to or not, he had already taken a peek between Maylene's legs earlier. For some reason, just thinking about that moment made his rod shudder.

"O…Okay…" he said, removing the blanket and revealing his member, poking out from the hole in his boxers. Maylene let out a small gasp.

"S-so… If it's not supposed to be this big, how do you get it back down?" she asked.

"Well… I… I end up…touching it…" he trailed off, growing redder than he had ever been. He never thought he would share this with anyone, let alone one of his friends. "Or maybe it's more like…rubbing it? I-it's weird…"

Maylene felt a familiar tingle between her legs. She knew she wasn't supposed to see it, but she couldn't take her eyes off it. It almost looked strange to her. _So his private getting hard is just like…_ She didn't finish her thought and turned to Lucas.

"I want to help you fix it."

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Um, sorry if that came out weird… But you're in a bit of a bind, aren't you?" Maylene placed one of her hands on his penis and the other on his leg. She was surprised at how warm it felt. "I just want to help. And, to be honest… I'm curious to see how your private part works."

Lucas tried to hide his moan when she held his length in her hands. It already felt so much better than when he touched himself. He just couldn't say no to Maylene. "O-okay… Go ahead," he gave in. Maylene smiled and began to fondle his penis, stroking his shaft and moving down to caress his balls.

Lucas's whole body trembled in pleasure. He never thought someone else touching him there could make him feel like this. All his inhibitions began to vanish.

"How does it feel?" she asked as she continued stroking his length.

"It feels…good…" he moaned. Maylene began rubbing the slit on his tip, causing a clear, somewhat sticky liquid to leak out. This only intrigued her more as she began to coat the upper half of his member with the substance. Its wetness titillated him.

Lucas looked toward Maylene and only just noticed that nothing was covering her at this point. The blanket covering them had made its way to the floor ages ago, without them noticing. Seeing her like this with his own eyes caused him to reach his breaking point. He took every part of her in—her cute face, her bare chest, and her crotch, looking moist with anticipation…

"M-Maylene… Something's…coming…!"

Instinct drove her to finish what she started, almost not hearing Lucas's call. She recalled a distant memory for reference on what to do next. She then moved faster, a hot feeling pooling inside Lucas.

With one last hard stroke, Lucas climaxed, his head turned back as his penis overflowed. The liquid exploded in a deluge, his juices gushing all over Maylene's hand and down his length, gushing all the way to his chest. His boxers were drenched. He fell back onto the bed, panting in euphoria. Dazed, he was pulled away from reality, lost in his own pleasure. The cold certainly wasn't a problem anymore.

Meanwhile, Maylene reached a moment of clarity. As if several pieces had fallen into place. She was far from disgusted at the white batter-like liquid running down her hand. Rather, she felt some sort of satisfaction seeing so much of it come out of him. She inquisitively brought her fingers close to her nose. The smell enticed her. It didn't smell like pee, just as she thought.

Her slit itched for attention. She saw that she had dampened the bed, her lower mouth salivating profusely. It had never gotten this wet on its own before. The wad of cum still in her hand, she hesitantly took a small lick of it from her fingers. It actually tasted somewhat sweet, yet a bit salty and bitter at the same time. Not that she minded-she ended up liking the taste anyway. With a diet of mainly bitter and spicy food during training season, the substance that came out of Lucas tasted amazing in comparison! But regardless... She couldn't believe she had just tasted something that had come out of his private, but at this point, she didn't care. She had no idea what it was, but it only excited her body more.

"How did…you know what to do?" Lucas asked, panting slightly. He was astounded that Maylene knew how to help him relieve his private area. He had never felt so good before.

Maylene turned to him and gave a bashful smile. "Well, to be honest… I didn't!"

That only confused Lucas even more. "What?"

"Well… I actually had a similar problem with my private part before…" she laughed nervously. "I'm guessing you noticed I wasn't wearing any underwear underneath my leotard…and there's a reason for that."

Lucas listened attentively, curious. Maylene began to blush, the excitement coursing through her once more. She no longer felt the need to hold back details from the conversation. She began to tell him how her curiosity began, about three months ago...


	3. Chapter 3

_Three months ago…_

"Excellent form, Maylene. However, your technique leaves much to be desired," her instructor critiqued. Maylene had recently wanted to broaden her horizons in athletics by learning to hone her skills in both martial arts and gymnastics, so she had asked one of her Gym Trainers to help train her. After struggling to balance too many scheduled Gym battles on her plate, she decided needed more time to relax and train _herself_ rather than just her Pokémon. It was a nice breath of fresh air after being swamped with Gym challenges all day every day for the past month.

She looked puzzled at her instructor's criticism, however. "Thank you, sensei, but… What do I need to work on?"

"Every move you performed was near-perfect, but you were deducted points because your underwear was showing from underneath your leotard," he replied, writing his evaluation.

Maylene's face burned a bright red. She had never been so embarrassed before. She did her best to look calm and tried to relax herself. "I'm sorry, sensei," she said. "What should I do to make sure this doesn't happen again?"

"Most gymnasts don't wear anything under their leotard," he advised her. "The best thing to do would be to simply adjust to doing without undergarments when wearing one."

Maylene nodded in understanding. Her only gripe was that this was her only outfit, which meant now she'd have to stop wearing underwear altogether. _It was a good thing I never needed to wear bras_ , she thought. After scheduling the next time she would meet with her teacher, she walked back home that night and changed out of her clothes. _Well_ , she decided. _The best way to adjust to something is to practice...so…_

She put her panties away and went off to take a shower, deciding to try out training without them in the morning. _Maybe going commando won't be so bad_ , she thought to herself as she went to bed. _I do end up getting the worst wedgies whenever I wear panties under my leotard…_ She drifted off, hoping that she'd at least feel more comfortable without them.

Early the next day, Maylene set out to attempt to train. Only donning her leotard and sweatpants, she left her Poké Balls at her Gym and made her way towards an area in Route 214, at her favorite spot to practice out in the open. Her groin still felt a bit tight, even without her panties, but considerably less so than before.

She stopped at a clearing deep in a forest after heading east a bit. Surrounded by trees, this spot was always secluded enough for her to not worry about passing Trainers. It was even more useful now that no one could stumble upon her under-clothed.

Maylene took off her sweat pants and set them down at the base of a nearby tree. She took a deep breath and loosened her calves.

She started with her usual warmup. Leg grabs were always her go-to move to stretch. She straightened out her left leg all the way up past her shoulder, holding her foot with both her hands. Her genitals tingled somewhat from the movement. The sensation was dismissed as she moved her leg back down and extended her right leg in the same position. The same feeling roused again, to her slight indifference.

Done with her warmup, she decided to practice her splits. Her legs now in line with each other, her leotard began to ride up between her legs, grinding between them as her pelvis made contact with the ground. She felt a stirring in her loins, noticeably stronger than before, as the thin fabric barely keeping her private area hidden rode up a bit further.

Maylene tried to suppress her embarrassment and stood herself back up. _It's fine_ , she thought to herself. _If professional gymnasts and martial artists can stand this, I can, too._

Now it was time for the real training. Maylene was always fond of practicing her kicks before all else. Front kick, back kick. She attempted each on the tree she had left her pants lying. Roundhouse kick, side kick. With each move, her downstairs began to quiver, rubbing against the fabric of her leotard, its response throbbing for more. For some reason, it just felt...good. But she couldn't understand why.

Several minutes passed, and soon, the kicks weren't enough. Her mind began to feel hazy, filled with the need to satiate this feeling inside her. Her slit ached for attention. Beads of sweat ran down her face, unsure why she was beginning to feel hot in the pit of her stomach. This feeling was alien to her. Had she lost shape? Her heart was racing, her breathing heavy. Her body wasn't fatigued, but rather excited, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

A sudden wetness ran down her crotch. She stopped and noticed a dark spot on her leotard. Had she wet herself without noticing? She ran a finger near the source of the strange liquid. It was clear and somewhat stringy. Curious, she brought a finger close to her nose and took a sniff at it. It definitely wasn't pee.

Maylene's leotard had ridden up to the point her vulva could be seen peeking from underneath, her buns practically in full view with little left to the imagination. Her arousal rose, heating her up as her nipples began to protrude through her clothes. Her heat immediately contrasted with the cold morning breeze, her body shuddering in response.

She couldn't take it anymore. She pressed her body against the tree for leverage and began rubbing her special place vigorously, with no intentions of stopping any time soon. Her fingers felt as if they were moving on their own, rapidly fondling herself as the fire that burned within her only grew the more she kept going. She had no idea what would happen the more she tried to fan these flames, but by now, she didn't care. All she could think about was how good it felt, her preteen hormones beginning to course throughout her. The adrenaline rush she got from doing something like this out in the open only encouraged her, her private throbbing in absolute bliss.

Maylene's moans echoed through the forest. Her fingers moved past the part of her leotard covering her sex and began thrusting her fingers inside her as fast as she could, her pleasure reaching a climax. Her speed increased as her body felt like it couldn't take any more, feeling the best it ever had. Her muscles tightened and began to spasm involuntarily from the sheer ecstasy she felt, her toes curling.

With the last of her strength, she did all she could to keep herself from collapsing face first on the ground. Flushed, she let herself slowly crumble down, lying on the grass, drooling from the aftermath of her release. All that could be heard now was her panting.

Who knew touching herself like that could feel this good? Why did it feel so good? She had so many questions, but her curiosity began to give in to her exhaustion as she rested on the ground, happy with her new discovery. All she knew was that it felt _amazing_ , and that she had to keep this her little secret. After all, it would be embarrassing if her dad or if any of her teachers found out she was touching her private part out in the open. Though she definitely wasn't planning on wearing underwear again anytime soon.

Maylene got back up and put her sweatpants back on, exhausted for the morning. She began to wonder if other girls know more about what she did to herself…and even moreso, she began to wonder what boys' privates looked like, and if they touched themselves like that, too…

* * *

 **A/N: And that was the third chapter! I've gotten very busy lately now that summer is over, so let me know if you want to see more of this fic! Any support/reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

"… And that was everything!" Maylene concluded cheerfully, finishing her story.

Lucas's mouth was agape. He certainly wasn't expecting to hear that. Now he knew why she wasn't wearing panties…and why she was so curious about his private part. His reaction made her laugh a little.

"So what about you? How did you did you find out about…touching yourself there?" Maylene asked. Her face lit a light red, a little embarrassed that she had gotten this open with someone. Normally, she would never even think to talk about things like this with anyone—not even Candice. Ever since she became friends with Lucas, he had always seemed to emanate an aura she could trust. Though, even then, she didn't think she'd go this far. Her boy-curiosity really needed to be satisfied…

Lucas was flushed, remembering when he began masturbating. He was hesitant to answer, but if Maylene trusted him enough to tell her story, it was his turn to reciprocate that trust. "I… I had a weird dream one night…" he began. "And when I woke up, my private was hard and wet with this white stuff. I remembered it feeling good…and ever since, whenever no one was around, I would touch it until that stuff came out again."

"Oh…really?" she asked, with a sly grin. Her eyes turned toward his member, which had gotten bigger again during her story. "So it got hard and wet…like it is right now?"

Lucas looked down apologetically. Maylene giggled. She found his shyness adorable. "It's alright, Lucas," she consoled him. "I can still help massage it back down for you."

Lucas could've sworn he saw the faintest of hearts in her eyes as she said that. She wrapped her hand around his shaft once again. The cum still coated around his penis lubricated him, making it hard for him to contain himself. It felt even better than when she had touched it the first time.

The squishy sounds her stroking made excited her. Their breathing and the sloppy sounds her hand made rubbing against Lucas's cum-coated cock became all that they could hear, heating their bodies together with their closeness. She saw the cum on his boxers and on his chest, and then turned to see the cum still trickling down his balls. She remembered its' smell. Its' texture. Its' exhilarating taste. All that was on her mind right now…was that she wanted more.

Maylene stopped stroking him momentarily to take off his boxers, still drenched with his juices. He was now as naked as she was. She pressed his boxers close to her face, taking in its scent and how wet it felt, and dropped it to the floor. She then bent down and took a lick at the cum on his chest, lapping it all up. She took pride in the fact that she was the one that got it all out of him, an itch inside her making her hungry for more.

Lucas enjoyed the sensation, but looked a bit puzzled over her actions. Ohhh, she enjoyed his reactions so much! She just enjoyed everything about Lucas…"Er… It tastes good," she answered in response to his confused expression. "Plus, it'd be a waste if I spent all this time making a perfectly good meal without finishing it all…and now I think I want seconds."

She pressed her lips to Lucas's tip, and gradually took his length in her mouth. Once she had gotten it in her, her tongue vigorously swirled around it, desperate to taste as much of him as she can—desperate to taste as much of this sweet, tangy cream as much as she can.

 _It tastes so good. It just tastes so good._ Maylene savored every inch of her meat stick, drool beginning to trickle from her mouth as she sucked on him, soaking his whole dick with her saliva.

It was then that Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He moved their bodies into a position that brought her lower half closer to his face and spread Maylene's legs, initially surprising her, but not to the point she would separate her mouth from his member. Their crotches now up close and personal with their mouths, Lucas began licking her, taking in her juices for himself. Maylene moaned in bliss, happy that her new favorite part of her body was finally given some much-needed pleasure.

Their tongues danced around each other's crotches with not a thought in the world. They reveled in each other's pleasure, not ever wanting this to end. Their pleasure built up inside them, until at last, they had reached their climax. They reveled in each other's release, greedily lapping up as much of their juices as they could, their heat having completely taken over all else.

The same white liquid from before flooded inside Maylene's mouth, so much bursting from Lucas's tip that some began to drool out of her mouth, puffing her cheeks. Lucas, however, was simply given more of her juices to lick up once she had climaxed, with less of a struggle to take her love juices in his mouth all at once.

Maylene plopped Lucas's penis out of her mouth, swishing the cum around the inside for a bit to get a proper taste of the strange liquid before swallowing it gulp by gulp. Once she had finished the last of it, she sighed in relief, victorious. Lucas, having witnessed the reaction, immediately grew flustered. It'd be hard for any boys' hormones to die down after witnessing something like that…

"M-Maylene…?" he asked, his mind beginning to clear a bit after that second explosive orgasm. "Wh-What did we just do… I can't believe we just licked at our private parts!" He hid his face with his hands. Just a few months ago he would've found the very thought of doing such a thing gross. But now… "I don't know what came over me… It just felt so good, and I…"

Maylene's hormonal high began to clear up somewhat as well, the post-orgasm blues getting to her. The embarrassment of everything she's done started to catch up to her, causing her to become even more flustered than Lucas. What would her dad think if he found out what happened here? Her sensei? Candice?

"I-I don't know what came over me either… I just got really curious… I'm sorry I did all this, Lucas… We could get in major trouble for this…" she trailed off. Even she knew that it wasn't like her to be so undisciplined with something she was told was strictly forbidden. But even after all this, she never figured out _why_ it was so forbidden… At least everything else she was forbidden from made sense! Too much TV, overeating without training, staying up too late…but this? As far as she knew, everything that's had to do with her private part—and now Lucas's—has only made them feel…really, really _good_.

Maylene told Lucas her thoughts about the situation, causing him to nod in response. "I guess you're right… Even if what we did _was_ pretty weird, it's not like it did any of us any harm, right? So maybe we should just keep what happened here between us," Lucas said.

"Agreed."

Looking around now, the sheets were soaked in their crotch juices, sweat trickling down both of their bodies after exerting themselves this much. Lucas's arousal had finally gone down, still coated in Maylene's saliva and remnants of the liquid that had come from inside him.

The two simply lay there in awkward silence for a few minutes afterwards. What was there to talk about after something like _this_?

… A lot, actually. So many new questions built up in both of their heads, but the shame and embarrassment from earlier held them back. It wasn't until they couldn't take anymore that they both burst out the first thought that came to mind.

"So what did my private taste like?" and "Did my private part taste good?" were both asked in unison, perking up. They both clasped their hands on their mouths immediately after asking. It seemed they both had a lot they wanted to let off their chest. With Lucas being a traveling Trainer and Maylene being a full-time Gym Leader, the two of them never had the chance to learn this type of thing in a school, and at this point, there was no way they were going to tell anyone even a hint of their actions together.

Maylene sighed. "I really want to know more about this…whatever-we-just-did."

Lucas couldn't help but agree. "Maybe we can still learn as much about each other's privates as we can…and we can just talk about them in private? No pun intended," he suggested.

The Gym Leader suppressed a chuckle. "Sure. Just between us, alright?" to which her friend nodded, the both of them sighing in relief.

"Alright. From this moment on, we're in this together!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"And it'll be our secret," Lucas added.

It was then that sunlight began to peek through the front windows, brightening up the cabin a bit. "Looks like the blizzard stopped!" he noted, looking out and seeing the route outside completely covered in snow. They'd have to do a bit of shoveling to properly get themselves out of the cabin, but… They were finally free to leave!

Lucas checked their clothes. They were still a bit wet, but were just dry enough to be worn the rest of the way to Snowpoint City. He called Maylene over and the two got dressed—albeit a bit awkwardly considering they never exactly fully got used to seeing each other naked, let alone changing together—and packed their belongings up before they exited the cabin together and clearing the snow in their way.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, everyone! But the new chapter's finally here. Any and all support is appreciated! Would any of you like me to continue the story from here as well?~**


End file.
